beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Fox TR145W²D
Screw Fox TR145W²D is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury along with Screw Lyra ED145MF, which is owned by Toby. Screw Fox was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Zeo Abyss. Face Bolt: Fox The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face bolt. Energy Ring: Fox Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to Beafowl and Aries. And if you look closely, you can see two Fox heads. Fusion Wheel: Screw *'Weight:' 34.51 grams. Screw has three distorted wing-like forms, each with an upward curved spike. It was said to have the best Upper Attack of any Fusion Wheel, but was later revealed to also have Smash Attack. If paired with a Clear Wheel/Energy Ring like Tempo, it can produce effective upward Smash, which is due to some recoil. Screw is one of the best Non-4D Attack Wheels along with Tornado, Vulcan, Meteo, Lightning and Gravity. Screw can be used in combos such as "MF Spiral Tempo D125RF", as the unbalanced Energy Ring helps with the aggressive movement of the Bey, and the height helps use the smash effectively on most heights. Screw slightly resembles a deformed Storm Wheel. Spin Track: Triple Roller 145 (TR145) A Track with 3 rollers to deflect/evade attacks. It is the successor to ED145/R145/WD145. It looks similar to R145/WD145, but is made completely out of plastic. Like its predecessors, it also has three protrusions, and in the middle of each protrusion's outer edge is one roller that works in two different ways: absorbing attacks and disabling spin stealing/pain splitting. Its Defense capabilities are stronger than R145/ED145/WD145 because since it is not free spinning and doesn't have hooks on the 3 wings, it doesn't self KO like ED145. It outclasses R145 & WD145 because it has less recoil because it can block attacks with the free spinning wheels on it's wings. It is the ultimate Defense Spin Track (not counting BD145 Boost Mode), it is red in color. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense (W²D) * Weight: 0.7 Grams Wave Wide Defense is a variation of Wide Defense that resembles it but contains the Sharp Bottom on it. Despite this, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense & EWD making Wide Defense & EWD a better choice to use. However, reattacking is no problem for Wave Wide Defense as there is a flat edge surrounding the spike. It's movement is similar to FS, but, it has more Defense. It is blue in the anime, but it is black in its release. It was first released with Fang Leone 130W²D. Gallery ScrewFox.png|Screw Fox ScrewFox2.PNG|Screw Fox Orbg.png|Screw Fox ScrewFox3.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox4.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox5.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox6.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewLyra9.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox7.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox8.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFoxMotif.PNG|Screw Fox ScrewFox9.PNG|Screw Fox glowing 128 17.jpg|Fox, Lyra, Anubis intercepting Crown and Kronos. 0016.jpg|Motif screwfoxscrewlyra.jpg 136 8.jpg Trivia *In the anime, W2D is shown in a blue color, but when its was released, the W2D is now black in color. *The stickers on Screw Fox' fusion wheel resembles Fox tails. Videos thumb|300px|left|AkirasDaddy review about Screw Fox TR145 W2D Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel